


When Papyrus Doesn't Sleep For Days On End

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hm..., Shit could get real o-o, There really isn't a relationship but who knows, They fight before the start of the story, Underfell Papyrus is sleep deprived, no action for you, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm bad at titles.<br/>It's a short story, and I tried to make it feel-y-ish. <br/>o-o</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Papyrus Doesn't Sleep For Days On End

“Please…” Sans whimpered as Papyrus began to walk away, the bones he had lodged in the ground turned to dust as he walked further away- his magic becoming more distant.  
He paused in his tracks, waiting for Sans to continue.  
“Please… just… don’t leave… please…” He sniffed as he talked quietly- barely being heard over the ruthless winds.

“And why shouldn’t I?” Papyrus asked, still not turning around.

“Because…” Sans sniffed again, finally finding his voice, “Because if you do we’ll both be lost in this snowstorm!” His gloved fingers tightening into fists as his eyes squinted against the bitter wind.  
Papyrus was silent for some time before he made his move. He walked slowly over to Sans, looming ominously over his small frame.  
He didn’t move to cause him harm; just stood there watching him- hearing him out.  
“Please don’t leave…” Sans buried his head as far as he could into his cyan bandana and let his tears collect there as opposed to his trousers.

“I won’t,” Said the dark Papyrus as he lifted Sans up out of the snow, trying to conceal his smile when he heard a surprised squeak come from the small skele, “I won’t leave you here alone, alright?”

Sans shifted uneasy as he looked into the red eyes of the tall skeleton, but snow wore a shaky smile, “Thank you… uh…” He looked up at him again, looking for help.

“Papyrus,” He said, starting to walk forward, “My name is Papyrus.”

Sans recognized the name instantly, but didn’t say so, “My name is Sans.” He watched from Papyrus’ shoulder scene as they left, none was what remained of their battle seemed too far away from his mind- in fact, the scenario wouldn’t stop playing through his mind.   
His soul was beating at the speed of a freight train, and he wondered if this Papyrus could tell.

He didn’t think too hard on it though, not wanting to become too paranoid.

Papyrus reached a hand up and began rubbing small circles into the small skele’s back, “Shh… don’t get too worked up now, you’ll waste your energy- and that’s something you’ll need if you can’t find somewhere to crash soon.”

Sans obliged and nodded, holding in a yawn as his eyes slipped closed.

Papyrus noticed when Sans had fallen asleep, but didn’t wake him up. He shouldn’t have been so hard on him- actually he should never be hard on anyone, really.  
Could it be that this one moment was making him rethink his life decisions?

No, that was nonsense.  
Papyrus could still easily enjoy forcing fear into the souls of smaller monsters, it was something he could do with his hands tied behind his back.  
None of what was around them was familiar, and so he trudged on. He’d stayed up for days on end before, but the addition of carrying another monster over his shoulder made it so he had to put a little more effort into his movements.

But it wasn’t like he was just gonna dump the kid.  
Was this skeleton even a kid? It was hard to tell since he was so tiny.  
Still, kid or not he wasn’t just going to leave him to freeze in the snow. Thankfully the wind had died down, but it could pick back up- it could only be a brief intervention.  
His languid footsteps made little to no noise in the wooded area. What little noise there was to be heard was just the occasional bird or rat bustling about from place to place.  
He could just see the dim lights of the Snowdin he called home when he passed out from sleep deprivation. 

Oh well, nobody would be out after a snowstorm anyways.  
I’m sure he’ll wake up at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> WAKE ME UP  
> WAKE ME UP INSIDE  
> WAKE ME UP  
> SAVE ME!!!  
> DX


End file.
